This invention relates generally to a heddle frame, and more particularly to a corner joint structure for the heddle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,667 discloses a heddle frame which includes hollow horizontal aluminum bars joined to vertical side stays utilizing connecting pieces 10 and receptacles 5. For the side stays of this known type, each connecting piece is located in a side opening 9 of the tubular side stay facing the horizontal bar, and a projecting piece 13 on the connecting piece extends into a fitting groove 7 of receptacle 5 riveted to the horizontal bar. The opening 9 extends along the entire width of the tubular side stay, and the height of that opening (in the direction of the side stay) must be at least equal to the height of the mounting portion of the connecting piece. The connecting piece is secured in the opening of the tubular side stay by rivets or spot welding. So that the tubular side stay is not excessively weakened by such openings provided for the angled joints, the height of the opening and therefore the height of the mounting section of each connecting piece is thereby limited. The region in which the rivets or spot welding can be fastened is accordingly limited and the reinforcement of the mounting section of the connecting piece on the side stay is limited to a small area.